Watching The Fan Made Movie!
by GirlyGirlAlert
Summary: As it says, I have come up with an idea of what the Kane Chronicles would be like as a movie and then... FORCED THE CHARACTERS TO WATCH IT! MWHAHAHAHAH rated T to be safe.
**AN: HELLO! Yes, I am kinda – sorta – not really breaking out of my writer's block. As you should all know… There is no real TKC movie… And hopefully never will be. I'm sorry, but I can't stand the thought of one of my favourite book series being destroyed by a stupid movie company. I've just heard so many complaints about the Percy Jackson movies (I'm to scared to watch them…) and I really don't want that happening so… Where was I going with this? Right! So I am making up this 'movie' as I think it would go out. Please enjoy, and no hate please, I don't handle hate well...**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE SERPENTS SHADOW WITH ALL CANON PARINGS… SORRY ZARTER IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS, IT WILL GET THERE. Also… Sadie is my favourite character (girl power!) so I will be slightly bias towards her… Sorry I CAN'T HELP IT**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

The sun rose on the morning after the battle, the gods were gone and the magicians of Brooklyn house were exhausted and traumatised.

Carter Kane sat silently at the head of the table, resting his head on his arms in sleepiness. Beside him sat his little sister, Sadie Kane, who was currently becoming traumatised from the deafening silence. The thirteen year old couldn't stand the quiet haze of the 21st nome and soon stood up, exiting the patio.

No one was surprised, they all knew that the caramel haired girl was 'secretly' afraid of silence, and no one was surprised when Walt, the youngest Kane's boyfriend, stood up and followed her. They hadn't even been dating for a day and they were attached. Again, no surprise, they were all expecting it.

However, everyone was surprised when a brilliant rainbow flooded the entire mansion, blinding it's inhabitants and, unbeknownst to them, taking the, away from their home. Little did they know, the very same thing was happening all over the world, picking up Zia Rashid from the 1st nome, Thoth from Memphis (Egypt this time), Liz, Emma, Gran and Gramps from England ect. ( **AN: you can tell right here that I'm gonna have my work cut out for me…)**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **GIRL PALACE**

 **Evelyne's (ME!) POV**

I inhaled. This was getting hard. Across from me, Freya shot a cheeky grin. This was impossible. I couldn't do this. Exhaling, I stepped forward placing my right foot in the correct place. I winced, practically sitting in the splits, something I CAN NOT do.

Freya lost a hint of her smug smile, but soon gained it at our brother, Zach's, next words.

"Left hand, blue." Freya reached over placing her hand on the blue circle. "Left foot, red." I eyes widened, I couldn't do it. I fell, landing on the floor. Freya laughed gleefully. Oh well, that's what I get for placing Twister with a gymnast.

As I got up from the floor, I heard a small cough. I jumped, falling again, sending Freya and Zach into tears of laughter. "Shut up." I murmured.

"Miss Girly?, your guests have arrived." Our nanny, Cassie, told us before exiting. I furrows my eyebrows, guests? What the Ha-ohhhh, those guests. By the time I had gotten up off the floor (AGAIN) Freya and Zach had sprinted out the room. Well they were excited. They may have gotten a head start, but I was going to beat them. I smirked before vanishing in a silver rainbow.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **MYSTERIOUS ROOM**

 **Third Person**

Freya and Zach sprinted through the castle, laughing at the possibility of beating the older sister to the Mysterious Room. Why they called it that? They weren't really creative and couldn't think of a name for it…

Anywho, Zach yanked open the heavy, yet small doors, (what's with that?) and ran in, closely followed by his little sister.

"DANG IT!" They both yelled as they came face to face with a smirking Evelyne and a relaxed Kane Chronicles cast. "How?" Zach asked. Evelyne raised a black eyebrow, smirking. "Did you forget your powers?... Again" The younger duo were quiet for a moment.

"DANG IT!"

"So I've already explained everything, so why don't we hop along and get the movie started?" Eve asked. Freya nodded and was about to run out of the room when – "Freya, powers." Zach reminded.

With a single nod, the siblings all disappeared from the Mysterious Room in a rainbow. Eve's silver, Zach's orange and Freya's green.

Amused, Sadie turned to Carter and said, "well you don't see that everyday." Carter rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement with his little sister, just as the screen lit up in front of them.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **Sorry, I just wanted to add in the list of people in the room and where they're sitting before I got into the actual 'movie'. Also, I'm writing this without WIFI, so the name's… They're gonna be spelt wrong.**

 **First row – Julius, Ruby, Amos, Carter, Zia, Sadie and Walt/Anubis**

 **Next row – Felix, Alessia, Cleo (From Rio), Julian, Jazz and Freya… Little sneak**

 **Next row – Gran, Gramps, Liz, Emma and Evelyne (what? How did I get there?)**

 **Next row – Bast, Bes, Tarwet, Horus, Isis, Thoth, Nekbet and Babi**

 **Last row – Ra, Set, Nemphesis, Zach**

 **So basically:**

 **[SCREEN SCREEN SCREEN SCREEN SCREEN]**

 **[Door/Exit] [Door/Exit]**

 **[Stairs] Julius, Ruby, Amos, Carter, Zia, Sadie, Walt/Anubis [Stairs]**

 **[Stairs] Felix, Alessia, Cleo, Julian, Jaz, Freya [Stairs]**

 **[Stairs] Gran, Gramps, Liz, Emma, Evelyne [Stairs]**

 **[Stairs] Bast, Bes, Tarwet, Horus, Isis, Thoth, Nekbet, Babi [Stairs]**

 **[Stairs] Ra, Set, Nemphesis, Zach [Stairs]**

 **[Projector (with Cassie)]**

 **[Door/Exit] [Door/Exit]**

 **CONTINUE ON**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **[THE CAMERA SPEEDS OVER A DESERT, SAND OCCASIONALLY FLIPPING AT THE SCREEN]**

Liz and Emma gasped at the scene, feeling as though the sand was actually going to land on them.

 **CARTER KANE [Over]**

 ** _We don't have much time._**

Almost everyone smiled at the familiar voice, however, Gran leaned over to Gramps, hissing "Why am I not surprised the little brat is speaking?" Hearing them, Liz frowned.

 **[CAMERA CUTS TO DARK LEGS SPRINTING THROUGH THE DESERT, PANTING HEAVILY]**

 ** _You need to listen. Sadie and I might be your only chance._**

 **[CAMERA PULLS BACK SLIGHTLY TO REVEAL THERE IS TWO PEOPLE, BUT NOT GIVING AWAY GENDER OR IDENTITY]**

"Who are they?" "What are they running from?" Everyone asked each other

 ** _Sadie and I might be your only chance._**

 **[THE CAMERA SUDDENLY FREEZES, AS THOUGH PAUSED]**

Everyone (even Freya, Evelyne and Zach) stared at the screen in confusion.

 **Tape rewinding sound**

 **[THE CAMERA SPINS AROUND AND SHOWS TWO TEENS SITTING TOGETHER AT AN OLD WODDEN TABLE, A RECORDED BETWEEN THEM]**

"LOOK! It's Carter and Sadie!" Felix yelled excitedly, making the two teens mentioned smile.

 **[SADIE IS STARING AT CARTER STRANGELY]**

 **SADIE KANE**

 ** _Stop being dramatic and get to the point._**

Walt/Anubis snorted, yep that was their girl alright.

[ **CARTER GLARES AT HER]**

 **CARTER KANE [Grumbling]**

 ** _Fine…_**

 **[CAMERA SPINS AGAIN, THIS TIME SHOWING A PLANE LANDING AT ENGLAND AIRPORT]**

 **CARTER KANE**

 ** _I guess it began when my dad and I were visiting my sister, Sadie, in England…_**

•—•—•—•—•—•—•

 **AN: I'm sorry, another Authors note (I think the author's notes are taking up the entire story!) but should I continue this or leave it? Should I just write out the 'movie' script and abandon the whole watching it thing? Please let me know! If I do continue this, updates will take longer as I actually have to write out the script.**


End file.
